When Fate Collides
by InfernalKalamity
Summary: Amber Zala, Athrun's younger sister was betrayed by his stupidity. Now its up to her for revenge. Starts at the beginning of Gundam Seed. Pairings: AxC, KxL,YxOC
1. A Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. But I do own Amber.

_Someone's thoughts_

"…" someone speaking

**Chapter 1**

Amber is: 14 years old

Blue hair with black highlights

Biohazard tattoo on right shoulder

Green eyes

Usually wearing ripped jeans or cargo pants

Black t-shirt, tank top, or some kind of band tee

In a famous band called 7 Sins with 7 members including herself

Designs mobile suits for military in spare time

She is shorter than Yzak by a couple inches.

Amber Zala was tired of waiting. _I swear it doesn't take that long to walk from a college to its dorm._ Amber thought. _I need to get to the military base and then I need to get to the frickin concert. I swear Kira as soon as you walk into this door I am going to murder you. And brutally slaughter you alive. _Amber lay on the couch and swung one leg over the back of the couch. She went to her room and got her alarm clock and placed it near her head. She lay back down and surrendered to a tiny nap.

"Amber Zala. You are charged with high treason against the ZAFT Forces. What you did is unacceptable. You are further more exiled. You cannot under any circumstances come back or I will kill you myself." Patrick Zala ordered.

"I am your daughter. You can't do this. I wasn't going to betray ZAFT, I have no reason to." Amber argued back. Her emerald eyes a crystal color. She turned her eyes to her so-called brother who had turned her in. Her eyes became hard as she looked at him. She couldn't believe her own brother had turned her in. The more she looked at him the more murderous she seemed. _I wish I can just rip off his fucking head and then shove it up his ass. _Amber imagined the pleasure it will give her.

"You are no daughter of mine. My daughter died today." Patrick countered.

Amber looked at her father with hurt filled eyes. She couldn't believe how this was turning out. She had such a great life going on for her before. She had the perfect boyfriend, perfect family, perfect grades, and everything was going good. But now, in a twisted form of fate she had it all torn away from her in a mere couple of seconds. _I will get my revenge. I will not be forgotten. You do not know what you have just started. _She gave a dirty look at Athrun and then turned back to Patrick as he started to talk again.

"You have a day to get out of our territory. If you are not gone within the day, you will be killed on the spot." He said with his most authorative voice.

Amber gave a curt nod and left the court with 7 armed securities escorting her. Miguel caught up to her right before she left the building. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug crushing her into him.

"What were you thinking? I cannot believe you did something like that." Miguel said in a sad voice.

"I wasn't going to betray them. I was just trying to help out their military. I didn't mean for it to get this way. I really didn't." Amber said. She had told herself she would not cry today but it seemed like it wasn't going to happen until now. She had been too filled with anger to even think about the fact that she is leaving a great life behind. She was going to miss her mother, her Miguel, and her friends who had stood up for her in court. There was nothing to be done now since the order and her judgment had been given. She buried her face into Miguel's chest and she silently cried. She knew some people were going to miss her. But she doubted her dad and her brother was.

"It's okay. It won't be that bad. We will still be in touch. I will try to call you if I can. If not, then I will email you everyday." Miguel told her. His voice was breaking as he held her and talked to her. He wanted to be strong for her sake. But she could tell that he was so close to crying himself.

"I got to go pack. I want to be on the next flight out of here. I don't want to be here anymore than I need to." Amber pulled away and gave a sad smile. She walked out of the court into the bright sunlight and got on the armored truck that was supposed to take her to her house. She walked into her room. Took out a camera and took pictures of everything. She took the family photo and gently placed it inside her suit case. She piled everything else she can fit into her bag and that is also essential to her. She smiled sadly and walked out of her room. She was going to miss them. All of her sadness suddenly turned to anger as she started thinking of Athrun and her father that just disowned her. _I will get you back for this. Even if it is the last fucking thing I do. _Amber stomped out the door and climbed into the armored car. The car dropped her off at the station. She climbed out of it with the dignity she had left after the morning. She walked to the empty shuttle that was supposed to be just for her. She walked ever so slowly. She saw a camera watching her every move. She glared at it and stuck her middle finger at it and mouthed bite me and gave a sneer. She walked in and never looked back. She sat down and the hydraulics hissed signaling that the door was shutting. She felt the ship start vibrating as the engines gave a rumble as they turned on. She buckled on her seat belt just as the ship shot forward. The ship began to pick up speed. The ship began to tip upward as the ramp that the ship ran off was aiming toward space. She felt the G-force slam her into her seat. For a second, she felt all this weight smash into her chest as the ship began to exit the fake atmosphere of the Plants. There were no video cameras. She was grateful for that. She pulled up her knees and buried her face into them and silently sobbed. Amber woke up with a jolt. Why was she thinking of the past? _Oh yeah. Today was the day that I left. I wonder why I feel like something bad is gonna happen?_ She shrugged and grabbed her keys of the kitchen counter. She put on some Vans and walked out of the door, chains, keys, and loose change in her pocket jingling.

HellsHeir: MWAHAHAHA a cliffhanger. I aint gonna type more until you ppl review. Flames are actually welcome so yeah. REVIEW ON IT!


	2. Notice

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed but I do own amber zala.

InfernalKalamity- Sorry I haven't update in a while. But its not my fault. It is the computer's fault. It got reinstalled and I lost like everything. Its so sad. My picture collection from two years ago. Pictures from a cruise I went on wit my peeps. Its so depressing. I mean come on people, at least ask me if I have anything on there that I want to keep. So like I lost the first chapter and stuff so I need to look at that and start if off from there. I look forward to typing chap 2 this weekend. Im not promising anything im telling you now so don't get ur hopes up. Ok I might even stop unless somebody tells me to keep writing…. Im not a person that pushes myself. Lol. All my friends can tell u the same things. Which I thought is hilarious.


End file.
